AKB0048 New Adventure Begin
by MagicalMirai321
Summary: Audisi untuk generasi ke 79th telah dibuka. Beberapa kenkyuusei yang lama sudah menjadi successor. Arisawa Shiori sudah lulus sebagai Takahashi Minami 5th dan menjadi staff AKB0048. Bagaimana petualangan para generasi baru? Cekidot!
1. Perkenalan

Akiko : Yo! Minna! Akiko disini! Akhirnya Akiko nge-upload fanfic juga. Ya, awalnya ini ficnya ada di akun Akiko yang satu lagi, tapi Akiko pindahin aja dah. Yak, sekarang Akiko bikin fanfic AKB0048 nih, anime favorit Akiko nomor 1! Btw, chapter ini cuma perkenalan generasi baru sama generasi lama yang bakalan nongol di ini fanfic aja, jadi boleh lewat. Ya tapi kalo mau kenalan dulu silahkan...

Disclaimer : member AKB0048 sepenuhnya punya Shōji Kawamori (berdasarkan wikipedia) kalo enggak punya Akimoto Yasushi, bukan punya Akiko!

.

* * *

.

77th generations : Generasi ini masih ada, di fanfic ini AKB0048 baru sampe generasi ke 78th.

75th generations : generasi ini juga masih ada tapi udah successor semua (Kishida Mimori – 8th Shinoda Mariko, Shinonome Kanata – 6th Takahashi Minami).

76th generations : generasi ini juga masih ada pastinya. Dan bagusnya Wanibuchi Megumi udah jadi successornya Aika Ota 13th dan Dozima Umi jadi successor Kitahara Rie 10th.

Successor member : tau kan siapa aja yang masih aktif? Terkecuali 5th Takahashi Minami (ceritanya udah lulus dan diganti sama Kanata).

Hatabara Aika : Member generasi 78th. Rambutnya warna coklat diiket dua, warna matanya sama kayak rambutnya. Semangat, tapi agak cengeng. Hobinya ngoleksi mic mainan.

Chiharu Izumi : Member generasi 78th. Rambutnya bob warna merah, matanya warna jingga kecoklat-coklatan dan agak sipit. Pemalu, pendiem, hampir mirip dah kayak Acchan 13th. Hobinya dengerin lagu.

Kamiko Emi : Member generasi 78th. Rambutnya ikal dan diurai jadi keliatan rambutnya sampe paha, warna mata sama rambutnya biru muda. Gak bisa diem, kekanak-kanakan, oshinya Sonata. Hobinya ngoleksi foto Sonata.

Katsumi Rie : Member generasi 78th. Rambutnya ikal sampe pinggang warna merah marun, matanya warna jingga. Bersifat kepemimpinan, penyemangat, oshinya Takamina.

Sachiko Yoshi : Member generasi 78th. Rambutnya diiket satu disamping dan rambutnya lurus warna kuning, matanya warna kuning juga. Pemalu, tapi kadang suka overprotective sama temen-temennya. Member paling tua di generasi 78th.

.

* * *

Yap, segitu dulu, pendek ya? Kan cuma perkenalan. Yang mau request OC buat calon generasi 79th dan tambahan buat generasi 78th Akiko buka lowongannya. Buat OC generasi 79th tidak dijamin keselamatannya sama Akiko *ditabok* . Ok, ditunggu requestnya! Dengan sangat amat Akiko ucapkan, DATTEBASA! JAAA!


	2. Chapter 1 : Center Nova

Author : Akiko update lagi fic ini!. Lowongan OC masih Akiko buka, tapi kalo udah ada chapter yang menyatakan bahwa audisi generasi 79th sudah dimulai, OC yang direquest cuma bisa staff dan fans. Nanti kalo dibuka audisi generasi 80th OC idol diterima lagi. Oh, iya, sekarang-sekarang request OC buat generasi 78th masih dibuka sampe cp 4. Ok, kita persingkat aja, ENJOY!

Disclaimer : member AKB0048 sepenuhnya punya Shōji Kawamori (berdasarkan wikipedia) kalo enggak punya Akimoto Yasushi, bukan punya Akiko!

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Center Nova**

* * *

 **.**

 _The scattering sweat shall turn into song._

 _The flowing tears shall turn into star._

 _AKB0048._

 _We'll outstrip the star to see you._

 _._

"Menduduki _Position 0,_ itu adalah mimpiku. Bersaing dan mengungguli Sono Chieri dan Juuyondaime Maeda Atsuko, itu adalah tujuanku ikut AKB0048." Seorang gadis berambut coklat dan dikat dua berbicara sendiri dikamarnya. Dia menatap poster NO NAME dikamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Aika?" tanya seseorang dari belakang. Rambut ikal merah marunnya memantulkan cahaya matahari sore di Akibastar.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bicara sendiri.." kata Aika pelan sambil menatap gedung pertunjukkan 00. "Aku hanya, ingin naik ke panggung itu dan menduduki _Position 0_."

.

Hatabara Aika, 13 tahun. Generasi ke-78th. Sudah bermimpi untuk mengungguli Center Nova dan Juuyondaime Maeda Atsuko (dan kayaknya Akiko bakal jadiin dia chara utama menggantikan Nagisa aka Acchan).

.

"Aika! Ayo kita makan malem! Papa Kokku sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak banget!" teriak Emi dari dapur dengan sangat amat cempreng. Mariko yang ngeliatin ketawa kecil, Chieri, Takamina, sama Acchan sweatdrop berjamaah liat member generasi 78th ini.

"Ho'oh, tunggu sebentrar!" kata Aika yang gak kalah cempreng dari Emi *Akiko ditabok Aika*. Semenit kemudian dia pun turun.

.

"Hmm! Masakan Papa Kokku memang yang terbaik!" kata Sonata dari bangku sebelah.

"Aku ingin tambah!" kata Makoto nambahin kata-kata Sonata. Disusul sama Yuuka dan Acchan yang duduk bareng disana, gak bareng sama Successor member lainnya.

Papa kokku cuma ngacungin jempol. Ya, dia seneng aja semuanya seneng sama masakannya.

.

Pas malem, Chieri bukannya tidur, dia langsung ke ruang latihan terus latihan Beginner. Aika yang denger suaranya langsung bangkit dari kubur *Akiko ditampar Aika*, maksudnya dari tempat tidur, terus langsung menuju kesana.

* * *

 _Furui PEEJI wa yaburisutero_

 _Saa hajimeyou ze!_

 _We can be reborn all the time!_

 _Bokura wa yume miteru ka_

 _Mirai wo shinjieiru ka_

 _Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu_

 _Muteppou na mama_

 _Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?_

 _Kodomo no you ni massara ni..._

 _Shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou_

 _._

Aika terpesona ngeliat dancenya Chieri. Kiraranya Chieri nemenin disitu, dan kiraranya bersinar. Terang sekali.

"I-inikah cahaya Center Nova?" kata Aika ngomong sendiri dan ketauan sama Chieri. Aika jadi rusuh sendiri.

"Ah, Aika-chan. Konbanwa. Sini masuk" ajak Chieri. Aika akhirnya gak rusuh dan masuk kesana.

"Ada apa Aika-chan?" tanya Chieri. Walaupun keringatnya bercucuran, Chieri tetap terlihat bersinar.

"A, nandemo nai yo, Chieri-senpai. Aku hanya, melihat kau berlatih. Kau sungguh bercahaya!" kata Aika sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Cherry! Aika-chan!" kata seseorang dan dia adalah Yukirin dan Kojiharu (ya, sama kayak episode 2 Next Stage, cuma bedanya gak sama Nagisa tapi sama Aika).

"Kojiharu-senpai, Yukirin-senpai, konbanwa" kata Aika. Chieri senyum aja ngeliat Yukirin sama Kojiharu.

"Kenapa kalian belum tidur, sudah larut begini" kata Yukirin. Aika menunduk. "A-aku tidak bisa tidur".

"Jika ada masalah, nyan-nyan siap membantu!" kata Kojiharu menyemangati Aika.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kau hanya terpesona pada Center Nova?" tanya Yukirin memastikan apa yang diceritakan Aika. Ya, sama kayak episode 2 Next Stage, Kojiharu sambil main piano.

Aika mengangguk. "Suatu hari, aku akan mengungguli Chieri-senpai!" kata Aika dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Chieri yang mendengar itu tersenyum, dia jadi teringat pada Yuuko-san yang juga bersungguh-sungguh mengejar Posisi Center Nova dan _Position 0._

"Sudah, lebih baik kita tidur saja" Chieri bangun dari posisi duduknya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Aika sembari tersenyum.

"Nyan-nyan juga sudah mengantuk" kata nyan-nyan sambil menguap.

.

* * *

Paginya...

.

Keadaan sedikit rusuh. Dikamar mandi, generasi 77th numpuk, berebut cermin. Apalagi Acchan yang nyoba buat nyelip diantara Sonata, Makoto, Mariko, dan Suzuko.

"Selalu seperti ini setiap pagi" kata Rie. Ya, dari pertama generasi 78th mulai latihan di asrama, keadaannya selalu kayak gini setiap pagi.

.

.

"Yuuna! Sedikit lebih bertenaga! Gerakanmu lemas sekali!" teriak Ushiyama-sensei yang lagi ngajar nari ke generasi 78th.

"Baik!" Yuuna teriak balik (Akiko : Yang gk tau ini siapa, ini OC kiriman Ai yang menyelamatkan Akiko untuk meng-update fic ini).

"Asami! Tunjukkan sedikit ekspresi! Kau polos sekali!" sekarang Ushiyama-sensei negor Asami.

"Baik!" Asami teriak balik sambil nyoba senyum (Akiko : Sekali lagi bagi yang gak tau, ini OC kiriman Reiko).

"Baiklah! Cukup untuk hari ini!" kata Ushiyama-sensei sambil nepuk tangannya tanda selesai.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ " kata semuanya sambil membungkuk. Terus mereka semua kepinggir buat minum.

"Eh, habis ini successor member kan yang latihan?" tanya Asami ke Rie.

"Iya" kata Rie dengan singkat, padat, jelas.

"Kita liat latihannya yuk!" kata Emi semangat, diikuti dengan anggukan semua anggota generasi 78th.

.

* * *

 _Me no mae ni wa itsumo takusan_

 _Mimamoru hito ga ite_

 _Nakamatachi ga sasaeatta_

 _Nukedasenai namanurui mizu_

 _Kaze wo irero! CHIIMU yo, me wo samase!_

 _Ima no basho de tachiagare!_

 _Kaze wo irero! Kyou kara wa atarashii_

 _OH.. warera ga CHIIMU K!_

 _._

Successor member sekarang lagi latihan RESET. Tempatnya sih terang, tapi kiraranya lebih terang. Apalagi kiraranya Acchan.

.

* * *

 _Hito wa umarete, hito wa shinde yuku_

 _Nikutai wa horobiru yo_

 _Hai no naka kara yomigaeru mono wa_

 _Jounetsu, tsugi no sedai e!_ (dibagian ini, kiraranya Acchan sama Chieri bercahaya barengan)

.

 _Yume wa Reincarnation_

 _Nando demo, DEJA BYU no you na tooi kioku_

 _Marude Reincarnation_

 _Ima mo mata muishiki no uchi ni_

 _Dokoka e hashitteru_

.

Sekarang giliran NO NAME. Karena ada Center Nova + Acchan, latihan ini yang paling terang.

"Orine! Lebih bertenaga!" nah, sekarang Ushiyama-sensei kembali berteriak. Dari tadi dia diem mulu.

"Ha-hai!" kata Orine sambil nambahin tenaga ke gerakannya.

.

* * *

.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini!" Setelah beberapa latihan, akhirnya mereka selesai.

"Latihan, tapi jarang konser. Sayang sekali" kata Yuuka agak mengeluh.

"Apapun yang kita lakukan, hadapi dengan semangat dan tersenyum!" kata seseorang menyemangati anggota NO NAME.

"Shi-shiori-san!" kata Takamina begitu ngeliat seseorang yang bukan lain adalah Arisawa Shiori aka mantan Takahashi Minami 5th.

"Masih semangat semua?" tanya Shiori ke semuanya.

"Masih!" teriak semuanya berjamaah.

Shiori tersenyum. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi staff 00.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Center Nova..._

 _Acchan..._

 _Chieri..._

 _Kieru..._

.

* * *

Akiko : Ya! End of this chapter! Akiko sih pengen lanjut, tapi, ya, Akiko gak mau kepanjangan v_v. Maafkan-maafkan. Sekali lagi Akiko tunggu OCnya! Ada syaratnya sih. Pokoknya Nama panjang, panggilan, gender (khusus generasi 78 ato 79 harus cewek! Kalo mau staff ato fans boleh cowok), umur (jadi bisa ditentuin siapa yang paling tua. Ya, umurnya antara 12-18 kalo idol mah), rambut dan mata, karakteristik sama hobby. Nah, kalo fans, boleh fans biasa ato WOTA. Dan cantumin juga dari planet mana (Akibastar, Lancastar, Naniwastar, Atamistar, Baltistar, Saharastar, Kasumingastar [Kalo nekat], Sagittariusstar [Kalo Lebih Nekat lagi], Tundrastar, Eurostar. Sengaja beberapa gak Akiko masukin, gak usah tanya). Gak susah kan? Gak kayak fanficnya Ai banyak syarat (Ai : *mengirim deathglare ke Akiko*). Yaudah, Akiko pamit dulu! Dengan sangat amat Akiko ucapkan, DATTEBASA! JAAA!


End file.
